The present invention relates to a portable water pipe for smoking dry herbs. I can be used in three different modes.
Dry herb smoke enthusiasts commonly use water pipes to enjoy their favorite herb. There are several problems with such devices and their use. First, is that they are generally made of glass, and are fragile. Second, they are permanently connected to a specific water vessel. Third, the water vessel is problematic to clean and the herb residue in the water has an odor that is difficult to wash off. Fourth, with their water vessel attached they are large and not portable, hence the reason for dedicated locations to use the water pipe such as personal residences, hookah bars, etc.
Smoking has seen an upswing in current years, much of it due to the new electronic cigarettes and the revival of hookah bars. More than ever, the American public wants to be able to enjoy their smoking anywhere. Henceforth, a portable, rugged water pipe that did not require a dedicated bowl and minimized the water vessel cleaning process would fulfill a long felt need in the dry herb smoking industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.